Your Eyes
by quixotic-hope
Summary: Oneshot. HPSS. Based on the movie Rent. Severus discovers that Harry used to be with Lucius and leaves. Will he return in time to tell Harry his feelings? Side pairings: HGGW RWSF past RLGW past HPLM


**Title: **Your Eyes

**Author: **Harrysev

**Rating: **PG-13

**Main Pairing: **Harry/Severus

**Side pairings: **past Remus/Ginny; past/present Harry/Lucius; Ron/Seamus; Ginny/Hermione

**Warnings: **Fluff, AU, character death (mentioned, not Harry or Severus)

**Summary: **Severus finds out that Harry dated one of his enemies. Severus leaves, then realizes how much he loves Harry. Will he make it back in time? If you don't want to know how "Rent" ends, don't read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Severus Snape, or any other characters/settings relating to Harry Potter, nor do I own the lyrics to this song. The situation comes from the movie/play "Rent." Severus plays Roger, and Harry plays Mimi. Lucius plays Benny. I've changed it somewhat, but the idea came from the movie.

**Author's Note: **Originally a songfic, the lyrics have been removed from this fic to comply with FF rules. Song lyrics can be found here:

www (dot) lyricsplanet (dot) com (slash) index (dot) php3?stylelyrics&id10809

For the original version of this fic, please check out my livejournal:

www (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) users (slash) Harry (underscore) sev (slash)

**Your Eyes**_  
_

"How could you not tell me that you fucked him?"

Harry flinched at the harsh tone Severus's voice had acquired during the course of their conversation. They had just gotten home from a restaurant down the street. They had gone to visit Ginny Weasley's protest, and had gone to dinner afterward to celebrate. Lucius Malfoy, the man they were protesting, had been there. At some point during the night, Harry wasn't sure when, Lucius had let it slip to Severus that he and Harry had dated.

"It was before I even met you!" Harry insisted. "What difference does it make?"

"You were alone with him an awful lot tonight," said Severus, carrying on as if he hadn't heard Harry speak. "What did you have to do to get him to offer us this place rent-free? Tell me!"

"I didn't do anything!" argued Harry. "All we did was talk!"

"Lucius Malfoy never just talks!" yelled Severus. He grabbed his jacket and started walking toward the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry, getting worried.

"Leaving," snapped Severus. "I expect you and your things gone by the time I get back."

xxx

Almost a year had passed since that night. Seven months had passed since Severus had left New York City for Santa Fe. He just couldn't stand being there anymore. After he had kicked Harry out, Harry had started dating Lucius again. The last time Severus saw Harry, they were at the funeral of Seamus Finnegan, who had died of AIDS. Severus and Harry had started arguing so much that Ron Weasley, who had been Ron's boyfriend, had to ask them to leave.

Severus tried not to think of Harry's eyes at their final meeting. Harry had looked angry, but there was something else. His eyes, which used to be so green and full of life, looked empty. The sparkle had vanished. Severus knew that Harry couldn't be very happy with Lucius if he looked that depressed. Severus wondered if Harry was still using drugs. He probably was, Severus mused.

xxx

Harry had been the one to push for their relationship. He had refused to give up on Severus. Severus eventually caved in a little, and began to let Harry in. They had only been going out for a few weeks before the night with Lucius. Severus had lost it, and now for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Harry hadn't done anything wrong. He was afraid that Harry was in love with Lucius, but now Severus knew that he hadn't been.

Severus rolled over in his empty bed and sighed. He never should have left. He missed Harry more than he ever thought imaginable. What he wouldn't give to have just one more day with Harry, to hold the young man securely in his arms, to protect him from the world. Thinking once more of the haunted look in Harry's eyes that last day, Severus made up his mind. He was going home.

xxx

When Severus got back to New York, he went back to the apartment he had shared with Remus Lupin. All of his old friends were still there: Remus, who still hadn't gotten over being dumped by his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley; Hermione Granger, whom Ginny had started dating shortly before breaking up with Remus; Ron, who was looking a better now than he had at his boyfriend's funeral last year. Everyone was there; everyone except—

"Where's Harry?" asked Severus.

"No one's seen him for weeks," said Hermione sadly.

"Have you looked for him?" Severus demanded, concern evident in his voice.

"Of course we've looked for him," said Remus gently. "We called some of his friends from work; we've called his boss; we've even spoken to his old drug dealer. No one knows where he is."

For the next two weeks, Severus spent all of his time and energy trying to find Harry. The guilt was consuming him alive. He never should have left. Why couldn't he have seen the truth before he left?

Then, one night as Remus was making dinner for himself, Severus, and Seamus, they heard Ginny's voice outside.

"Severus!"

The three men ran out on the balcony and looked down. Ginny and Hermione were struggling to support Harry, who was shivering in the winter cold.

"What are you standing there for?" screamed Ginny. "Get down here and help him!"

xxx

Snapping to his senses, Severus turn and practically leapt down the stairs. He took Harry from the girls and carried him upstairs. Remus and Ron spread a blanket out on the couch, and Severus gently lowered the deathly pale Harry onto the couch. Harry was severely underweight and shivering.

"S-Severus?"

Severus looked down at Harry, who was blinking and trying to stay awake.

"I'm here," said Severus, bending over Harry.

"Lucius was never—" _anything compared to you. _

"I know," Severus cut him off. "I didn't leave because I—"_didn't love you._

"I know," whispered Harry. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Severus, leaning forward to kiss Harry gently on the lips. He caressed Harry's face gently. The young man was freezing.

"Get some rest, love."

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked sleepily.

"I'm not going anywhere," Severus promised.

"'Kay," mumbled Harry, snuggling into the couch. Severus continued to rub Harry's back long after Harry fell asleep.


End file.
